Mind Games
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Mind games can be fun and devastating, and until now only Soubi knew how to play. When Ritsuka learns to play too we must wonder who will win, and will their relationship survive their games? RATED M
1. Ritsuka's Point!

**So here is the stories plot****: Making a relationship work is difficult in itself, though trying to make a relationship work when dealing with age differences, the bonds between names, and your boyfriend's mind games makes it twice as hard. Mind games can be fun and devastating, and until now only Soubi knew how to play. When Ritsuka learns to play too we must wonder who will win, and will their relationship survive their games?**

* * *

**MIND GAMES**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Ritsuka is slightly confused about him and Soubi's relationship, and after a fight with the powerful pair "Tactless," he makes a request of Soubi, as well as says something Soubi will never forget leading to their first mind game.

* * *

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked softly as he stared at the boy sitting across the booth from him. "You're not eating your icecream…"

"…" Ritsuka looked down at the sundae. "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought…sorry…"

"That's fine," Soubi said. "Would you like anything else?"

"No…"

Ritsuka looked out the window staring at the people as they walked outside. There were less now because night was approaching. He could see Soubi's reflection in the window. That's who he was really staring at. Though no matter how long he stared…Soubi still remained a complete mystery…

Then…his eyes glided over to some people in the corner of the restaurant who were whispering and glaring in their direction.

_All right_, Ritsuka thought._ He's too old for me…and we're both guys…I get it! Quit staring…_

Soubi seemed to sense Ritsuka's uneasiness…

"Would you like to leave?" Soubi asked after a few tense moments of silence.

Ritsuka pushed his sundae away and nodded. Soubi got up and paid the cashier then came back taking Ritsuka's hand escorting him from the booth and out the front doors.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said softly as he walked Ritsuka home one afternoon. Ritsuka was rubbing his eyes. It was getting late and he was tired.

"Hhhmm?" answered. His arm rested softly across the boy's shoulders.

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka, who was growing lankier by the day. His soft black hair slightly shorter from the hair cut he had gotten a week ago. Ritsuka's head had once reached Soubi's stomach when they stood side my side. Now…Ritsuka's head reached his chest, but only just. He was still short for his age (as he had always been). Only now he was short for a fifteen year old.

Fifteen…he loved that Ritsuka was growing up. Not that he didn't love his 12 year old Ritsuka too. Though the older Ritsuka became the cuter he became, and really…he hadn't changed all that much other than his height. He had already gone through puberty, which Soubi had had a ball with teasing him every chance he got on his ever changing voice. Then, in the end, even his voice hadn't changed all that much…

Soubi moved his hand down to rest and Ritsuka's waist. He pulled him closer.

"What?" Ritsuka asked impatiently looking up at him when Soubi didn't answer. Soubi was being awfully…touchy…today.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Ritsuka glared up at him, "Baka, Soubi." He pushed Soubi's hand off his side and quickened his pace.

Soubi stopped walking, and Ritsuka kept on until he realized that Soubi was no longer following. He turned. "What?" he called from six feet ahead.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he called back.

Ritsuka's face flushed red, just as it had done when he was twelve. No matter how old Ritsuka got, Soubi hopped that that expression would never change. The one of embarrassment, mixed with shyness. The expression that put a red hue on Ritsuka's cheeks that no matter how hard he tried, he could not make with his paints. How worthless paint was since he couldn't even capture Ritsuka's image appropriately. He had given up painting. Only Ritsuka interested him now.

Soubi smiled at the look on Ritsuka…it made him appear (past the point of) adorable.

Ritsuka hurried over to him grabbing his hand he began leading him away from the crowded street for people had stopped to stare.

"Shut up, Baka! Don't yell something like that in the middle of the street," Ritsuka said blushing still keeping his head slightly down until they were a good ways away from the road.

"I have to get home, could you hurry?" Ritsuka asked when Soubi refused to move as fast as he liked.

"…why?"

"Why what?" Ritsuka asked impatiently. Soubi was acting strange today. Stranger than usual anyway…

"Why do we have to hurry, its not like anyone is waiting for you."

Ritsuka stopped dead in his tracks, his amethyst eyes widened slightly. "Shut up!" he snapped.

"No one is expecting you home, no one will get angry if you're late," Soubi said smiling knowing just how touchy a subject this was, and going just far enough to make Ritsuka a little flustered rather than all out furious. Flustered made that blush come across his lovers face. He enjoyed making Ritsuka's face like this…perhaps a little too much…

"I said shut up!" Ritsuka snapped rather loudly.

"Ergh!" Soubi had pulled him close when one arm pulling him into a kiss. It was soft, sweet, and simple…though Ritsuka found his knees go slightly weak. He truly loved Soubi but was no where near having the state of mind to admit it to Soubi, let alone himself.

"Would you…cut that out," he said flushing even more as he pulled softly away. Soubi smiled at his genius. Ritsuka was easy to read as well as manipulate…he could make Ritsuka's body react however he wanted it to, which came in handy when he needed to make sure Ritsuka was in a certain mood. His…techniques didn't work all the time…only about ninety percent of the time. He took in the sight of his young lover as the boy pulled uncomfortably away.

"If you are in a hurry," Soubi said. "Then let's take a cab."

Soubi raised his hand, and a cab pulled up next to the curb. He opened the door and stepped back so Ritsuka could climb inside.

"Thank you," Ritsuka said softly before climbing in. Soubi took the seat beside him.

"Where to?" asked the driver.

Soubi looked down, "Would you like to come home with me tonight?" he asked.

Ritsuka shook his head no, rubbing his eyes again. Soubi looked up, giving the man the address to Ritsuka's apartment. The cab took off down the road and Ritsuka leaned over onto his shoulder taking in the smell of his hair, and jacket. Soubi smelled awful…like cigarettes…he tasted awful too…just…like…cigarettes.

"You really should get your own car…then we wouldn't have to take cabs everywhere…" Ritsuka said adding a slight yawn at the end.

Soubi leaned uncomfortably so Ritsuka could lean against him easier, and he ran his fingers through the boys beautiful black hair. "I'll work on that," he said softly.

The car headed down road after road. The streetlights momentarily lighting up Ritsuka's face before it was plunged into darkness again, and after a few minutes the driver looked up at them through the rear-view mirror smiling. "She's a keeper," the man said winking at Soubi.

Soubi smiled. Ritsuka was often mistaken for a girl when the two of them were out together. It bothered Ritsuka to no end, but it amused Soubi. For once Ritsuka was asleep when this occurred so Soubi was able to play along. "Yes she is," Soubi said smiling.

"How old is she?" asked the man raising an eyebrow. Yet another topic that came up concerning their relationship.

"Eighteen," Soubi lied.

"Looks a lot younger than eighteen," the man said.

Soubi raised a finger to his lips. "Shhh, that's a touchy subject with her."

Around one last corner and they pulled up outside Ritsuka's apartment. Soubi handed the man his money and picked Ritsuka up and carried him up to the door where he used his key to get in. It was a bit of hassle trying to unlock the door to the building as well as to Ritsuka's apartment while carrying Ritsuka. It wasn't as though Ritsuka was too heavy, because that wasn't the case. Soubi was trying to do it with the least amount of movement possible so as not to awaken his beloved Sacrifice.

At last he was inside and he laid Ritsuka down on his bed. Soubi carefully took off Ritsuka's shoes and undid the buttons on Ritsuka's shirt. He let Ritsuka's shirt fall to the floor and Ritsuka rolled over shivering slightly from the cold that met his skin.

"I know a good way to warm you up," Soubi whispered, as his mind wandered to places Ritsuka had forbidden it to go.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Ritsuka mumbled softly.

"So you _are_awake," Soubi said thoughtfully moving some hair out of Ritsuka's eyes.

"I've been awake," Ritsuka said opening his eyes slightly. "And I heard you call me a girl too."

Soubi's smile grew. "Ooops. Sorry. You may punish me if you like."

"Baka," Ritsuka said before he rolled over and closed his eyes once again.

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered.

"What?" he asked, half expecting Soubi's next sentence.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"It's four in the morning," Ritsuka said in a half annoyed tone. He had to go see his mother tomorrow and go to work. It was Miyagi-san's birthday tomorrow too. He had to get her a present.

"I didn't ask for the time," Soubi said softly leaning closer he placed his hand on the side of Ritsuka's neck pulling Ritsuka up to meet his lips. He allowed it…for a moment. Soubi's tongue wandered to the roof of Ritsuka's mouth running softly down it making Ritsuka gasp softly.

"Unnh…alright you're done. Now go home," Ritsuka said pulling back.

"Your teasing is torturous Ritsuka," Soubi said softly leaning down he rested his head on Ritsuka's chest and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. "Perhaps you have been punishing me all along…"

Ritsuka's fingers unconsciously ran through Soubi's soft blonde hair as they laid there embracing. "Soubi…I have to work tomorrow…and you need to go home…now."

"As you wish," Soubi said getting to his feet. "I'll call you later then."

"Bye," Ritsuka whispered softly as Soubi closed the door.

He sat up. Soubi was happy that Ritsuka was growing, getting older. Ritsuka however was not. He would have loved nothing more than to go back to the days when he was twelve. Funny, twelve was such a confusing year for him, and yet he considered that year a simpler time than the present.

Growing up just made things so confusing, and Soubi was more giving and loving than he had ever been. Understanding as well, God was Soubi understanding…

Ritsuka was not ready for the two of them to have sex. He just wasn't ready, and Soubi rather pester him or try to force him took it like a gentleman, and had even said:

"When Ritsuka is ready, I'll be ready."

Though some things continued to nag at Ritsuka…

He got up and headed out to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water, and he headed over sitting on the sofa in the dark. Ritsuka had an inkling that Soubi was just outside looking up at his window and if he turned the light on Soubi would come to see what the problem was.

Problem? There were a few problems. Soubi had already been with someone, and thus his ears were gone. What if Ritsuka tried, and made a mistake. He had a sudden mental image of Soubi laughing at him because he did something foolish in bed.

He knew the mechanics of sex from his sex ed class in school. Ritsuka's mind drifted back to that day when they had all been given bananas and a condom. Yuiko had gotten overly nervous and ended up squeezing the banana too hard sending the peeling's contents all over her desk causing almost everyone to laugh at her, and say things like, 'Yuiko had made it go off too early.'

Needless to say it had not been a good day for Yuiko.

Ritsuka took a few sips of his water before leaning back on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. "I want to be everything he deserves," Ritsuka said. Though when it came time to act on it, to show Soubi how strong his love was, he couldn't see it through.

Who had Soubi been with before him? Probably someone better than him, someone who was smarter. Taller. Sexier. A girl. Had he loved that person? That first person? Had it been his brother? No, last time he had seen his brother he still had his ears. Someone else then? Did Soubi compare Ritsuka to that first person?

Aside from that did Soubi love him! Seimei had ordered Soubi to love him. Was he still acting on his orders, or did he actually love him?

_I love you_.

Soubi could say it all day long, but that was his job. It was his job to manipulate people with words. Ritsuka couldn't rely on words alone…he needed something more…something physical…

_Damn_, Ritsuka thought to himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest._ I'm going to have to sleep with him to find out if he really loves me_.

_Damn it_, Ritsuka thought again. _Damn it_! _Damn it_! _Damn it_!

He couldn't do that with Soubi! Everything he loves keeps disappearing! If he showed Soubi that he loved him…Soubi would disappear too. Just like his mother, just like his father, and just like Seimei…

If he had to loose Soubi too…if Soubi were to leave too…it would kill him…

* * *

Ritsuka went out to his mail box the next morning and used his key to unlock and open it. He had quite a stack of letters today. Mostly junk mail, he stood there shuffling through it.

"Did you get anything good today?" asked a raspy voice from behind him.

Ritsuka turned to find old lady Miyagi walking up with her cane. Her white hair was in a perfect bun atop her head. He turned immediately to stand beside her. "Here lean on me Miyagi-san."

"You are so sweet," she said he frail arms wrapping around his, an old fragile hand patting his arm. "What would my girlfriends think if they saw me walking with such a handsome young man?"

Ritsuka took her key and unlocked her mailbox for her. "They would say, what a lucky young man for being with our amazing Miyagi-san!"

She laughed softly as Ritsuka handed Miyagi-san her mail.

"You're too good to me," she said.

"How is your boyfriend anyway?"

Ritsuka's face lit up…

"Well…he's…he's not my boyfriend…yet…"

"Oh, don't act so embarrassed, why is it young people think old people shouldn't hear about their romances? You hurry up and make that sweet man your boyfriend before some girl comes and snatches him away…"

Ritsuka smiled weakly.

"Just don't you go loosing those precious ears before you're of age young man, I was twenty-one before I lost mine I'll have you know. I don't think it unreasonable that I ask you to wait until eighteen…"

"No ma'am," Ritsuka said in agreement. He turned holding out his arm to lead her back inside. He had to walk much slower than usual so that Miyagi-san could keep up, she was even slower today due to her trying to read each letters heading with her glasses. What should have been a twenty second walk to the door took about two minutes.

"Oh, I got a letter from you," she said smiling as stopped in the middle of the walkway to open it. A few people who were walking up behind them impatiently grumbled as they stepped around Ritsuka and the old woman.

She opened it up pulling out the card. "Lets see…Happy 80th Birthday Miyagi-san. May your…day be filled…with the joy, your presence has brought…me…"

She looked up at Ritsuka smiling sweetly before opening the card. "Oh Ritsuka no," Miyagi-san said pulling out the hundred dollar bill. "Take it back, take it…"

"I don't want it," Ritsuka said stepping back.

"I will leave it here," Miyagi-san said.

"So you're going to leave my hard earned cash on the ground for some bum to pick up, who will probably just spend it on beer," Ritsuka asked eying her.

"Oh…alright," Miyagi-san said putting it in her pocket. "Thank you."

Ritsuka smiled. "Besides you can go buy yourself a nice kimono or even some new shoes now."

He started to walk in again, but found Miyagi-san hadn't moved.

"Miyagi-san?"

"Do you know what today is Ritsuka?"

"Yes," Ritsuka said. "It is your Birthday."

"It is…my Birthday."

She looked down at a letter she was holding. It was sealed and had a ribbon glued to it. Ritsuka remembered what that was. Miyagi-san's eyes had started to water.

"Let's open it inside Miyagi-san," Ritsuka said as he led the woman into the building and up to her apartment. He sat her down in her rocking chair. "Do you…do you want me to read it?" Ritsuka asked.

She nodded.

Ritsuka opened the letter and stared down at the paper.

"Dear Ayame,

Hello my love, eighty today huh? The years are flying by. I hope you are still doing your painting. They were always so beautiful; I wish I could be there to see them. How about today we go to our favorite park and watch the people go by. Don't forget to bring some bread for the birds, and describe to me everything you see. Keep your hand out, because I will be holding it hand the entire time.

Things are going well with me, but I miss you. I miss the smell of your perfume, and your beautiful white hair, which is just as beautiful as it was when it was black.

The other day I threw my ring into the ocean, and today I think you should do the same. After our walk head down to the pear and throw it in. I am certain the two rings will meet one day, just as we will too.

I cannot wait for our date, dress warm. Because I don't know how cold it is where you are. If you still have that pin I gave you on our wedding day, I'd like you to wear it, if not any pin will do.

I'll wait patiently for you to get ready, so there is no rush.

Until later my love, and Happy Birthday,

Seito Miyagi"

Ritsuka looked up from the letter holding a second unopened envelope in his other hand. When he looked up there were tears in her eyes.

"Well, I have a date to get ready for," she said getting to her feet she used her cane to help her into the next room where she shut the door softly.

He hadn't been told to leave, so Ritsuka thought he should stay at least a little while longer.

After thirty minutes she came out wearing a blue kimono, with a diamond flower pin above her heart. Smiling she picked up her purse. As she walked over to Ritsuka he caught the smell of her lilac perfume.

"So," she said as she gathered her purse and put on her jacket. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Yes," Ritsuka said getting to his feet. "I am going to visit my mother today."

"Won't that be nice," she said holding out her arm and Ritsuka took it leading her back downstairs.

"Well, you tell your mother that Seito and I say hello," she said as they reached the door and Ritsuka held it open for her. "Tell her we both hope she will get better soon."

"Will do," Ritsuka said handing her the letter and the unopened envelope. "Have fun on your date..."

"I always do," she said smiling as she walked out to the sidewalk out front and she held out her hand grasping something Ritsuka couldn't see.

_Now that must be love_, Ritsuka thought as he headed to his apartment. Seito Miyagi had died when Ayame Miyagi was twenty-one, just two years after they were married. He wrote her numerous letters, one for every birthday until she turned 100. A letter that sent the two out on a date every birthday she had ever had. Two letters always came with each, one for before the date, one for after.

Ritsuka sat down on his sofa and pulled out the list of letters he had received. "Junk," Ritsuka said throwing a letter behind him. "Junk," he threw another. "Junk, junk, j—"

He looked at the envelope he was holding. The results…

A month or two ago Ritsuka had taken an exam…the results would determine the Senior High School he was eligible to go to.

Ritsuka opened slowly and unfolded the paper. He had received above top marks in every subject. He would get into any High School he wanted now…

Another note fell out from behind the page he was reading, this one hand written. He skimmed it quickly. It was a note from the dean of education saying that high school would be pointless for him, and that he sent his scores to some prestigious colleges. Ritsuka looked down and noticed almost all of the remaining letters were from colleges…most likely acceptance letters even though he hadn't applied to them…

"_Damn it_," Ritsuka said softly. Things were changing far too fast…he didn't like change.

Ritsuka looked at the time. He had to go to work. Ritsuka headed over and grabbed a light jacket along with the keys to his apartment, and he left locking the door behind him.

* * *

Soubi took a long drag on his cigarette as he waited for Kio. For once it was Kio who was late.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kio yelled as he came running up the sidewalk. He looked nervous.

"What happened to you?" Soubi asked looking down as Kio slumped down sitting on the concrete leaning against the building behind them.

"Just tired. I ran all the way here."

"It's not like you to be late Kio? What happened? Soubi asked.

"Just…got…late…my alarm…it…broken…We…go…"

"That wasn't a complete sentence Kio," Soubi said eyeing him. "Why didn't you take your car?"

"It broke down…" Kio said smiling. "I'm getting it fixed though, something about the breakes…why don't you just get your own car? Then you could have given me a ride."

"I'll work on that," Soubi said grinning before he took another drag on his cigarette.

"What are you two doing?" asked a voice to the right of them. The two turned to find the zero boys standing there smiling. Youji was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and Youji had on a pink spaghetti strap top with a pair of knee length shorts.

"We were just about to get some breakfast," Soubi said.

"You're going to Ritsuka's restaurant again right? Can we come?" Youji asked.

"We'll just follow you if you don't let us come anyway!" Natsuo imputed.

"You can both come," Soubi said.

"Hey! Who said!" Kio snapped. "I thought this was our breakfast date!"

"First off this is not a date, second, I'm paying so what do you care?" Soubi asked.

"Yea!" Youji and Natsuo exclaimed together.

Kio hung his head but got to his feet and followed Soubi.

"Besides," Youji said teasingly. "Soubi only likes younger men, don't you Soubi."

Soubi took one last drag on his cigarette before he threw it on the ground and stepped on it. His smiled curved up in a slight grin.

* * *

Ritsuka washed the table and loaded up the dirty dishes in a tub he was carrying. He dropped them off with Yuiko who was in the back scrubbing dishes.

"Ritsuka-kun!" she pleaded as he sat the tub down. "I've already broken four plates!"

"Try not putting so much soap on them Yuiko, then they might not be so slippery," he said before heading back out to the front. He began clearing off one of the dirty tables when…

"We want food! We want food! We want food!"

"Ugh!" he sighed picking up the bin of dirty dishes he was carrying and sat it on the counter before taking out a pad of paper and a pen. No one needed to tell him who was making that noise.

"Ritsuka!" Youji shouted waving as Ritsuka approached the table. Natsuo, Youji, Kio and Soubi were all seated in their favorite back booth. The one that sat in nearly every morning just to come annoy him, though the more this happened, the more Ritsuka found he didn't mind so much.

"The usual?" he asked them setting down a tray of complimentary rolls in the center of the table.

"No, I want sunny side up eggs, some French toast, eight slices of bacon…wobbly. If I get crunchy bacon I'm sending it back," Youji said.

"I want the same," Natsuo said. "Only I want scrambled eggs, German toast, eight slices of bacon…burnt. If I get wobbly bacon I'm sending it back!"

"You'll both get whatever bacon on bring you and like it," Ritsuka said…though playfully. "Is there even a such thing as German toast?"

"That's your problem to figure out. Not mine," Natsuo said shrugging. They loved making things as complicated for Ritsuka as possible.

"I would like my usual," Kio said smiling.

"Okay," Ritsuka said writing down pancakes and hash browns.

"And you Soubi?" Ritsuka asked.

"A small coffee."

Ritsuka wrote it down. "I'll be right back with your orders."

He turned placing the paper on the rack of orders waiting to be filled. His boss turned to him when the "We want food," chanting began once again.

"Them again?" he asked. "If your friends want to stay, you'll have to ask them to keep it down…"

"Ugh, yeah sorry," Ritsuka said before heading back over to Soubi and the others.

"Guys you're getting me in trouble. Just be quiet okay…"

"No!" Youji said. "We ordered our food ten seconds ago, and it's not here yet. We want food! We want—"

Soubi grabbed one of the complimentary rolls Ritsuka had brought them and stuffed it into Youji's mouth. "I will keep them quiet for you," Soubi said.

"Thanks," Ritsuka answered before heading back to the back room.

"Is that chanting who I think it is?" Yuiko asked.

"Yup," Ritsuka said handing her the tray of dirty dishes he had been getting together earlier.

"Oh, I want to say hi! But I can't leave...will you tell them hi for me when you give them their food?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Ritsuka said.

They heard the bell ring to tell them that other customers had entered. Ritsuka looked up from the back room and sighed. "Damn it…"

Kayuu Uroma, who was (what you could call) the leader of this little gang, stood at the front looking rather pleased with himself.

"…it's not _them_is it?" Yuiko asked turning to look too. Sure enough it was the boys from school who always picked on Ritsuka, Yuiko, and Yayoi. Just punk kids who were always looking for trouble…

"Ritsuka, maybe if…if we're really quiet they'll go away."

Ritsuka sighed. "They'll go away once I take their order, and get them their food."

He was at least happy that they had chosen a table that wasn't in the viewing area of Soubi's table.

"Can you ask your boyfriend to beat them up?" Yuiko asked. "I bet they'll leave us alone if he did."

"Violence doesn't solve anything Yuiko. I'll be back," he left the back room and stared in the direction of the boys, and the one girl who sat at the table.

He headed over with his pen and paper. "May I take your orders?" he asked calmly as though they were strangers.

"Hey!" exclaimed one of them. "It's Rikka, how you doin'?"

Ritsuka sighed. They enjoyed calling him Rikka, making fun of the fact that he looked so much like a girl…

"What would you like to eat?"

"How about a cheeseburger" Kayuu asked.

"Uh, we don't start serving lunch until eleven," Ritsuka said.

"What! What kind of place is this!" The guy exclaimed loudly, mainly to annoy Ritsuka.

"Keep your voice down, why don't you look at our menu and I'll get back with you," Ritsuka snapped before turning heel he began walking away.

"You know I don't think he's a guy at all. I think he just says he's a guy."

"Yeah," the girl said agreeing. "Way to pretty to be a guy. Though he hasn't grown into his breasts yet!"

The group snickered as their teasing Ritsuka continued long after he was out of earshot. He didn't really care. Stupid taunts like that didn't affect him at all, though Yuiko would burst into tears when those same guys would make fun of her pink hair and large breasts in school.

Most of all Ritsuka didn't like to see them tease other people. It made him mad, and he usually ended up standing up for her. That was why they started teasing him in the first place…

After a minute or two he returned to their table. "Have you decided what you want to order yet?"

"We were just debating whether you were a boy or a girl," one of them said completely ignoring his question. "Can you solve it for us once and for all?"

"I am a boy," Ritsuka stated simply.

"Well we can't take your word for it," said one. "Prove it."

Ritsuka was getting slightly more annoyed until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and strands of long blonde hair fall in front of his face. "Is there a problem?" Soubi asked softly.

Ritsuka felt his face going red. "Everything is fine, go back to your table!" he snapped.

"Who are you?" asked as the boy nearest to Soubi.

"I am—"

_Oh don't say it_! Ritsuka pleaded silently to himself.

"— Ritsuka's boyfriend."

_Now he did it_. Ritsuka sighed. "Will you go back to your table?" Ritsuka snapped warningly.

"Aw, little Rikka has a boyfriend. See he has to be a girl now. Unless you're gay! Is that it huh? Are you a fagot Ritsuka?" Kayuu asked smirking.

Ritsuka's muscles tensed slightly he had never been called that before and for some reason it struck a cord with him.

"Why don't you go eat somewhere else?" Soubi asked his eyes narrowing. He kept a firm grip on his young lover who was getting angrier by the second.

"Make me?" Kayuu snapped. "I'll fight you."

"Don't hurt him too bad. We all know gay boys can't fight," teased his girlfriend from across the table.

Soubi just smiled as he pulled Ritsuka off to the side. "Wait here," Soubi said. "This should only take a second."

"No!" Ritsuka snapped. "Don't you dare! Soubi I order you not to!"

He looked back. "Why? He was rude to you Ritsuka."

"Just don't, he's a jerk. You beating him isn't going to change that. It will just make him hate people more," Ritsuka said. "Please don't…"

"…fine…" Soubi said. "I will not fight him."

"I knew it!" Kayuu said grinning. "He's too scared to fight me."

"Kayuu," called the girl from the table. "My sister just texted me. She's having breakfast down the road let's go meet her."

"Alright, these gay boys aren't going to fight anyway."

Laughing him, his girlfriend and their friends left the shop. Ritsuka was glad everything had ended without confrontation.

"Now please go sit down," Ritsuka said as the last of the group left.

"Alright," Soubi said pulling Ritsuka close. He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's eyes had spotted his boss glaring at him and he shoved Soubi away. "Go sit down," he said cautiously and he headed back to the backroom where his boss stopped him.

"Look," he said. "I don't care if you're gay, straight…whatever… Though is it too much to ask that you don't make out with him on the clock."

"No, sorry," Ritsuka said.

Soubi and the others ate their breakfast and left to go about their day, and after his early shift Ritsuka headed to school returning after it let out to do his afternoon shift at the restaurant.

* * *

When all of that was over, Ritsuka took a cab and immediately headed to the hospital. In the hospital store he purchased a bouquet of roses, and then took the elevator up to the eight floor.

"How is my mother doing?" Ritsuka asked the receptionist.

"Oh she's fine…we only see a change when you're around Ritsuka-kun," the nurse said smiling brightly.

He threw her a soft smile back and headed to room 212 where his mother was. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door and walked inside.

His mother was sitting on a chair in front of the window across from the door.

"Mother?" he asked cautiously. "I…I brought you some flowers…"

She didn't move…

She didn't say anything…

He grabbed a vase emptying the dead flowers from his last visit and replaced them with the new flowers he had just brought.

"There that makes the room so pretty," he said softly. Still she hadn't moved.

He walked over to her, her hair had grown longer no one was bothering to cut it.

"Would you like a hair cut mother?" Ritsuka asked. Her hair really was getting too long.

Again, she didn't respond.

"Mother," Ritsuka said falling to his knees in front of her. He folded his arms placing them and his head on her lap. "Mother please talk to me…"

"Please."

"…"

He looked up. His mother's eyes looked out of it as though she wasn't focusing on anything in front of her. As far as if she knew Ritsuka was there…Ritsuka wasn't sure. He got to his feet and grabbed a brushed from the table, and he started to brush her hair.

"Mother, how about today you tell me something about this place. Do you like it here? Are these people nice to you?"

"…"

Ritsuka sighed. His mother's hair was so soft. Just like his. "Mother, I'm going to cut your hair. Would you like it cut?"

"…"

"How about short? I think you would look pretty with short hair."

"…"

"Though not too short right? I'll go ask the doctors for some scissors," Ritsuka said. He sat the brush down and headed out to the nurse.

"Excuse me. Can I have a pair of scissors; I want to cut my mother's hair."

"Ugh…sure…just…don't leave it in there okay?" the nurse said handing a pair over.

Ritsuka went back into the room. His mother hadn't moved from her chair. "Mother…just hold still. I'm going to cut your hair now."

Ritsuka stared at the strands of black silk laid before him. He wondered exactly what he should cut. He had never cut someone's hair before. Though it can't be that hard right? He took the scissors and started to snip. The hair floated to the ground in soft clumps, and when he had finished his mother's hair was the same length it had been when she was first taken here.

"I'll clean this up for you mother," Ritsuka said getting a dust pan and a broom. He scooped up his mother's hair and threw it away. Then he headed back over sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I have been studying really hard mother, and I…they don't want me to go to high school because they say it will be a waste of time. I'm not sure if I want to go…but a lot of colleges are trying to get a hold of me. What should I do?"

"…"

"You don't know either huh? That makes two of us…"

"Ritsuka. Visiting hours are over," the nurse said placing her hand softly on Ritsuka's shoulder.

He jumped, having not expected to be woken up in such a way.

"Oh," he looked up. He had fallen asleep leaning on his mother's lap. "Sorry."

He got to his feet and grabbed his bad. "Mother, I'll visit you again real soon. So be nice for the doctors' okay?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking off. It was already dark._ Damn it_! Soubi was expecting him—

BAM!

He had run into something and was about to fall backwards when he felt a hand grab his arm yanking him back up and into the others arms. He had known who it was instantly.

"You almost fell, why are you in such a hurry?" Soubi asked holding Ritsuka close.

"I was late meeting you, so…"

"You were rushing to meet me?" Soubi said smiling tilting Ritsuka's head up with his fingers. "I'm honored."

Soubi leaned down kissing Ritsuka softly on the lips. Ritsuka was still kind of tired…so rather than pull away annoyed he embraced him melting into it. Until…

"My don't you two make a cute couple? I don't like same sex couples, though I hate couples with different names just as much!"

It only took about a second for Soubi to spin him around and push Ritsuka behind his back.

"May we help you?" he asked softly, dangerously. The scary tone was back in Soubi's voice. It was the voice he always used when they were in a battle.

"Soubi lets not—" Ritsuka began but this newcomer cut him off.

"I am Shiro," said the man before them. He seemed much older than the people they would usually fight. The man appeared to be in his thirties, and he wore a suit and tie. "This is my sacrifice Hari."

A girl (who he hadn't noticed before) was sitting on a bench wearing a silk dress. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun.

"We are Tactless," the man said.

"That fits," Soubi said. "We are Loveless."

"We declare this to be a battle by word spell!" said the girl from the bench. She appeared to be in her late twenties. "Do you accept!"

"Soubi…lets…"

"We accept," Soubi said.

"Soubi, I—"

"Shhh," Soubi said pulling Ritsuka close. "Don't worry. You will be fine."

Ritsuka's eyes closed slightly, a heaviness creeping into his heart. _It's not me I'm worried about_…

The scenery around them seemed to get cold and grow dark, as though a shadow had been poured over everything around them.

"**I Remove the defenses encasing Loveless. Lacerate! The pain of loss is common for one with a name such as Loveless**."

Ritsuka gasped. The breath in his lungs seemed to have temporarily disappeared. Lacerate, at those words Ritsuka felt his soul had been cut with many knives. Thoughts seemed to creep into his head.

_Loveless…that's what he was. Loveless. No one could love him. Not now, not ever. _

_Everything he loves keeps disappearing, just like his mother, just like his father, and just like Seimei…_

_If he had to loose Soubi too…if Soubi were to leave too…it would kill him…_

_Though something told him…Soubi would leave. Soubi was not his…he was not Loveless, and Ritsuka would remain alone…alone and unloved_.

Ritsuka gasped as he felt an arm wrap around his body supporting his weight. He was only vaguely aware of the chain at his neck. "Ritsuka!"

He opened his eyes looking up at Soubi, he felt hot slashes on his skin, and looking down he noticed blood seeping through Soubi's shirt. "Hold on Ritsuka," Soubi said softly…or perhaps he had yelled it. Ritsuka wasn't sure the volume of the things happening around him seemed so soft. Chains, heavy and painful bound both of them.

"Ha," Hari spat. "Do you know why there is a chain at your neck too Soubi? Huh? Do you know?"

Soubi didn't answer. He didn't want to give the girl the satisfaction. He was more concerned with Ritsuka and how the boys' arms were clinging to him so weakly. _One spell_? How could _one spell_ have that much power?

"It's because you are of a different name. You don't share the name loveless so our spells attack you too!"

"**Enough**," Soubi snapped. "**So self-assured, break her confidence. You cannot hurt us**!"

"**Weak**!" the man snapped back. "**Chains that bind…constrict this pair! Weak, this pair is weak, and they cannot fight against us**!"

Ritsuka was almost completely lost to the noises in his head that seemed to envelope his mind. He felt pain, and the chains which were cold yet felt as though they burned his skin. Each breath he took got shorter and harder. He clung to Soubi, the only thing he knew to still be real. Only a small sliver of himself was still aware of the fight taking place. "Win Soubi! Damn it! I do not want to loose to them!" he shouted. He wasn't sure though if these words would reach Soubi, because even as he shouted them, he never felt his lips move…

Though he had heard them, Ritsuka's command seemed to echo in Soubi's mind. "Yes master," Soubi said softly as Ritsuka's hands clung to him feebly.

"Don't even bother Soubi, we've been doing this a lot longer than both of you!" the man said grinning.

Soubi reached up removing the bandages that covered his beloved scar from below the collar at his neck. The words weren't visible due to the collar but the blood from the scar that was that flowed slowly down his neck.

"**Disband and break, your ties to each other are fragile…they crumble into sand**."

"Ugh! What the!" Hari looked down as chains appeared at her wrists, and ankles.

"Do something!" she snapped looking at her fighter.

"Ugh, right," he turned back to Soubi. "**End your…um…Divide your strength…**"

"**Pathetic!**" Soubi spat canceling out the man's feeble attempt at a spell. "**I end this now, bind and constrict. I end this now, and end you two now. Tear apart; by your name I destroy you! Tactless!**"

The girl let out an ear splitting cry and she fell to the ground bound completely with chains and bonds her eyes and mouth covered. The fighter fell to his knees beside her and the bond binding Soubi's young Sacrifice disappeared. Soubi picked Ritsuka up holding his unconscious form bridal style.

"How…how did you do that! I…never dreamed you would be so powerful."

"Once I have an order, my soul purpose in life is to carry it out," Soubi said. "Once Ritsuka ordered me to win, I could do nothing but…"

"…"

The battle area around them began returning to normal and the bonds binding Hari disappeared as well leaving only her beaten form lying on the cement.

"Take care of your Sacrifice…she looks hurt," Soubi said with that he turned carrying Ritsuka away.

* * *

When Ritsuka woke up he was lying in Soubi's bed. He knew this even before he opened his eyes because it smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. He hated that smell…and yet…he loved it too. What a paradox how one could love and hate something at the same time. It reminded him about how he felt about Soubi. Love. Hate.

He opened his eyes and found Soubi asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. His left hand grasping Ritsuka's right gently.

He smiled softly and squeezed Soubi's hand to wake him up.

Soubi looked up immediately, his long golden blonde hair falling in front of his face…

"You're awake," he said happily.

"Yeah…"

"I am sorry," Soubi said getting up he moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

"For what?"

"I didn't realize how powerful they were. I should have protected you better. I will next time."

"Next time?"

"I'm sorry," Soubi said again, wanting to make sure he got that message across.

Ritsuka smiled. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known besides…" he stopped. "Did we loose?"

"No."

Ritsuka sighed. Once again looking too cute for words…

Soubi leaned down placing a soft kiss on Ritsuka's lips. Though to Soubi's surprise Ritsuka didn't pull away, but he placed his hands on either side of Soubi's face grasping his hair softly, entwining his fingers around the golden strands.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up into a sitting position and the two remained kissing, their lips in a battle with each other each trying to win and surrender at the same time. It felt wonderful and it continued…until…

"Soubi, lets stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This," Ritsuka repeated softly.

"What do you mean by this?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka pulled back from Soubi's embrace softly and reached his fingers up underneath Soubi's shirt. He pulled it up over his head letting it fall to the floor beside them. He placed his hand against the newest scars on Soubi's chest, and his eyes scanned the bandage on Soubi's neck which was covered with fresh blood.

"We're scarring ourselves physically…and…and mentally, and for what?" Ritsuka asked. "Why can't we be a normal couple?"

Soubi grinned slightly. They would never be a normal couple even if they weren't a fighting pair.

Ritsuka continued, "Let's…let's forget this whole thing! I don't want to be Loveless anymore…I don't want us to fight…"

"Ritsuka, you can't deny your name," Soubi said running his fingers against the side of Ritsuka's face undoing the buttons on Ritsuka's work shirt pulling it off letting it fall to the floor beside his.

"I…I can try…I just…" he was loosing his train of thought as Soubi pulled him close wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka sat on his knees as Soubi rested his forehead to the side of Ritsuka's neck. "Soubi."

"Hhmm…?" Soubi mumbled placing a few kisses above his collar bone sending a chill down Ritsuka's spine making him sigh nervously.

"Can we stop this?" Ritsuka asked once again.

Soubi leaned back smiling. He stared at him for a moment, wondering why he had stopped when Ritsuka realized Soubi had thought he meant their touching.

"Not that," Ritsuka said leaning over kissing him on the lips. He wasn't near as skilled as Soubi was at this, but he thought he got his point across before he pulled back. "You know what I mean, let's stop fighting. No more. The next pair to challenge us…we'll just walk away."

"…but…" Soubi began only Ritsuka pulled him back into a kiss not wanting to hear his answer.

"Please Soubi," Ritsuka said.

"Whatever you want Ritsuka…if you wish to quit…you may," Soubi said.

"I don't just mean me, Soubi!" Ritsuka said trying his best to get it through Soubi's head exactly what he was trying to say. Soubi liked to twist his words around so it was important that Soubi understand. "I mean both of us! You and I both will quit."

Soubi smiled. He sighed pushing his long hair back from his face.

"Please Soubi, I want to hear you say it!"

"We quit. We're done. No more," Soubi said smiling. Ritsuka sighed placing his forehead against his lover's chest a wave of relief seemed to echo through him at Soubi's words. Finally, this was all over!

"Thank you Soubi," Ritsuka said softly nuzzling his head against Soubi's neck almost like a cat would do. Soubi still smelled of cigarettes, though Ritsuka didn't care at the moment.

Soubi embraced him pulling him closer (if it were possible). "I love you Ritsuka."

There were those words again…those horrible…yet wonderful words… Ritsuka wanted so much to believe him when he said that, though it was so hard to hear. Were those words the truth? Or a lie? Did it matter? Ritsuka guessed not, "I love you too Soubi."

Soubi's eyes widened slightly from the shock. Those were the best words he had ever heard…

"Ritsuka!" Soubi gasped as he pushed Ritsuka back down on the bed making the teen wince. His scars weren't deep but they still hurt. Soubi took Ritsuka's lips with his own plunging his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka was so surprised that rather than push him away or even comprehend what Soubi had done, he moaned the noise muffled by Soubi's lips.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped softly after Soubi pulled back to move to more sensitive parts of his body.

"What has gotten into you?" Ritsuka asked pulling back slightly from Soubi's embrace turning his head so Soubi had to work to get at his neck.

"You said it," was the only answer Soubi would give him. Ritsuka racked his brain wondering what he had said. Then he realized.

"You mean when I said I love you…" he blushed. "Well…it's…long overdue really. I do…love you Soubi. It's just...I just..."

_Oh Ritsuka_, Soubi thought as he pulled the boy further beneath him, and he attacked his young lover with a fury of kisses. _If only you knew how dangerous those words are with me…you would surely stop saying them then_...

Ritsuka kept squirming and eventually wiggling out of every hold Soubi put him in all the while saying things like, "Soubi what's with you," and "Don't do that!"

Soubi honestly wasn't trying too hard to hold Ritsuka down. It was much too fun watching him almost get away just to have Soubi pull him back, like a cat playing with a mouse before he ate it.

Soubi all the while kept asking, "Do you truly love me?"

And Ritsuka would shyly blush and stop squirming for the moment just long enough to whisper a soft, "Yes," before Soubi became overwhelmed again pulling Ritsuka to him.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped pushing his lovers arms and hands away only to have them fly somewhere new to pull him closer. "Soubi enough, what time is it? Shouldn't you be heading home or something? C'mon…"

"Do you truly love me?" Soubi asked for what was now the tenth time.

"Yes Soubi, would you quit ask—"

Soubi's hand grasped the back of Ritsuka's neck pulling his head up to meet Soubi's lips once again. Soubi's kiss was wonderful feeling that always seemed to leave Ritsuka weakened and in awe, and he was for a minute until he heard…

"He's not going to play too much longer; they'll get to the action soon."

His eyes widened slightly at the voice. Had he actually heard someone speak or was he imagining—

No time to think about that now, Soubi's lips were at his neck once again and Ritsuka felt his face burning. If Soubi kissing your next couldn't distract you from your thoughts then nothing could, and you would be a better man than Ritsuka if you could manage it.

_They weren't about to have sex were they_? The thought struck Ritsuka as he felt Soubi's hand caress his stomach and headed south rather quickly. _No_, _Soubi knew better_. _He was only fifteen_…_he couldn't loose his ears now_…

He felt the top button of his pants snap open, and he started to protest only to have his rebuttal muffled by Soubi's lips. Ritsuka sighed he wasn't giving him any kind of a chance. Still, Ritsuka knew what Soubi wanted. Soubi wanted Ritsuka to tell him to stop, that way he could just keep going until a direct and solid barrier was put up.

It was like driving towards a cliff. Soubi was seeing the signs saying, "Road ends in four miles."

"Road ends in three miles."

"Road ends in two miles."

Soubi wasn't going to stop until he came across a sign that said, "Road stops right here!"

Soubi knew just as well as Ritsuka that they shouldn't have even made it this far. Ritsuka had a very strict…policy with this sort of thing, at least not until he was ready. Soubi always respected it too, and he still would. When Ritsuka made him quit. Until then, Soubi would enjoy this…

_Naughty Soubi. You should know better_, Ritsuka thought as Soubi's finger unzipped his pants.

The grin on Soubi's face was evident. This was a game. A mind game for both of them.

_Fine Soubi play that game with me_, Ritsuka thought dangerously. _I can play right back, and I guarantee you'll break before I will_.

Ritsuka pushed his hand aside before sitting up he grabbed a hold of Soubi's hair pulling him into a kiss, before he pushed Soubi backwards onto the bed. Now he was on top. Ritsuka thought that he liked being on top.

"See told you."

Ritsuka ears barely register the voice. Who was that?

"Ritsuka?" Soubi said softly as though surprised. The boys thoughts were once again directed back to Soubi as he just smiled in response, and his eyes narrowed. Soubi couldn't help how much he looked like Seimei. He wasn't going to dare to mention it…

He ran his hand down Soubi's chest and ever so lightly across the scars there, receiving a soft moan from his lips. Ritsuka had never been one to initiate something like this, and he found he rather enjoyed it. Looking down at Soubi as his lover received his touch…his kisses…

_I'm going to make you go crazy Soubi, and you will give up before me_…

Ritsuka leaned down taking Soubi's mouth with his lips, his tongue fighting for dominance with Soubi's. Happily, Ritsuka found he won. Perhaps it was because he had caught Soubi off guard. He should do this more often…

"Ritsuka, are you—" he stopped. Did Ritsuka want this? Was he ready? He was having the hardest time reading his lover. The lover he had thought he knew so well.

Smiling mischievously Ritsuka leaned over softly biting Soubi's ear, and pulling back whispering, "I love you."

He climbed over so he was sitting on top of Soubi, who sat up leaning against the head board. Ritsuka grabbed the long blond strands of hair pulling Soubi's head back roughly, but lovingly at the same time. He ran his tongue along Soubi's Beloved scar.

"Ritsuka stop," Soubi said softly even though it felt wonderful his mind was creeping into the future. A future where and earless Ritsuka was yelling at him saying, "Damn it Soubi I wasn't ready!"

"You want to stop?" Ritsuka asked softly his face so close to Soubi's neck that Soubi could feel the heat from his breath.

"Yes."

Ritsuka leaned back. "Good. I win."

_I knew it_, Soubi thought. It had been a game along. A game that hadn't needed to be said aloud, yet both of them had known they were playing.

"And what were you thinking! You know you shouldn't do that! I don't want to loose my ears yet, and I told you no—"

Soubi leaned back over kissing his lover, though this time with the goal of shutting him up politely.

It kind of felt like…they had both lost…

Soubi was great with mind games, and after this evening Soubi discovered that Ritsuka could play them too. Now, the game had only just begun.

"Is that it?"

Both of them had heard the voice that time and Ritsuka nodded to Soubi who got up walking over to the closet he threw the door open and Youji and Natsuo fell out onto the floor one of them holding a video camera.

"What are you two—"

Natsuo jumped to his feet bringing Youji up with him. "Oh, hey guys. Just thought we would…um…tape you."

Youji reached into his pocket pulling out a few pieces of paper that were stapled together. "Ritsuka can we get your mother to sign these release forms as you are underage we can't—"

"Get OUT!" Ritsuka snapped throwing his pillow at Youji hitting him in the face.

"I think it's time you both left," Soubi said picking both of them up he dropped them outside the bedroom door before he closed it. Youji turned to Natsuo grinning.

"Did you get it all!"

"Yeah, after a bit of editing it should be a pretty good show," Natsuo said smiling. They took off down the hall.

* * *

**SCORE CARD**

SOUBI: 0

RITSUKA: 1

* * *

**All done. My goal for this story is to have every chapter be at least 10,000 words long. Which is rather hard for me because my eyes don't like computer screens that much and staring at them hurts. Oh well. That's my goal.**


	2. Soubi's Point!

**So here is the stories plot: Making a relationship work is difficult in itself, though trying to make a relationship work when dealing with age differences, the bonds between names, and your boyfriend's mind games makes it twice as hard. Mind games can be fun and devastating, and until now only Soubi knew how to play. When Ritsuka learns to play too we must wonder who will win, and will their relationship survive their games?**

* * *

**MIND GAMES**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Ritsuka is tricked into going to college... And he finds out exactly what Soubi does for work, and it wasn't what he expected. Later on Soubi finds Ritsuka with a girl in Ritsuka's apartment and has a mini freak out.

* * *

"What time is it?" Ritsuka asked after Youji and Natsuo had rushed from the room.

"You don't want to know…"

Groaning furiously he got up buttoning his pants, he leaned down grabbing his work shirt and reached for Soubi's alarm clock. He was late for work…actually so late that he wouldn't have time to get there. He would have to go to school first and then to work after class.

"Damn it Soubi I missed my morning shift," Ritsuka said sighing and he started buttoning up his shirt.

"It is a good day to play hooky then…"

"I am not skipping! I am going home to change and then attend the rest of my classes before work this afternoon."

"You work too much," Soubi said smiling.

"You don't work enough," Ritsuka spat grabbing his coat from the computer chair where Soubi had laid it the night before.

"I work."

"Right, _you_ have a job?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Of course, how else do I pay for your apartment?"

"…" Ritsuka stopped and turned to him. "You honestly have a job!"

Soubi nodded.

For some reason he couldn't see Soubi as the working type…and had almost thought of him as having a secret bank account in another country somewhere. That seemed to go more along the line of the mysterious nature that Soubi was known for.

"Where…where do you work?" he asked somewhat shocked that in all the years Soubi and he had been together, he Ritsuka didn't know Soubi had a job.

Soubi smiled. "I'll show you later after you're done working…right now I should probably take you home. You wanted to change didn't you?"

"Ugh, right," Ritsuka said. "You don't have to take me; it would probably be quicker if I went myself."

"No, I bought a vehicle yesterday, so it would be quicker if you went with me."

"You…sure. Fine…you can drive me home," Ritsuka said still wondering how he had missed the fact that Soubi had gotten a car. He probably bought it before their fight with Tactless, and that was why Soubi had met him…to show Ritsuka his new car. To bad he had been unconscious…he sure was missing a lot…

"Good," Soubi said grabbing a set of keys from his bed stand. Soubi walked Ritsuka down to the apartments parking structure and walked over to a motorcycle.

"Here it is," Soubi said.

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed. (-.-) "I thought you said you bought a car."

"I believe what I said was I had bought a vehicle," Soubi said putting on his helmet.

"A car is a vehicle Soubi, not a motorcycle!" Ritsuka snapped catching the helmet Soubi had just thrown to him.

"If you are displeased I can take it back and get a car," Soubi said.

"No, don't bother. It's your money get what you want," Ritsuka said putting the helmet on, noticing (with an annoyed glare) that Soubi had bought him one that had slits for his ears to poke through. It was obvious to do so, but it was like pointing out that Ritsuka still had his ears to everyone. Not that him walking around everyday didn't show that already.

Soubi got on and started the motorcycle. "Go ahead and get on."

Ritsuka looked down at the seat, the cogs turning in his brain, and suddenly his face lit up furiously. "Ugh! You did this on purpose! You pervert!"

"What?" Soubi asked innocently, his expression looking slightly confused.

"You got a motorcycle knowing I would have to hold on to you the whole drive!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Honestly Ritsuka, the thought never crossed my mind," he said grinning, a slight innocent chime to his voice.

"Tsk, I am not riding!" Ritsuka spat.

"You'll be even later if you don't," Soubi said grinning ever more.

"…" He looked back at the motorcycle before sighing. He swung his leg over so he was seated behind Soubi, and he tentatively put his arms around Soubi's waist, and off they went…

* * *

Soubi's phone chimed in the middle of work and he excused himself to look at the text message which had appeared.

ZERO: Guess what we have!

Soubi stared down at it. Wondering how on earth the Zero pair had gotten his number, he didn't remember giving it to them…

SOUBI: What?

ZERO: Guess!

Soubi closed his phone. He wasn't going to play that back and forth game with them.

Though awhile later in his art class he received another text from the Zero pair…

ZERO: You'll never guess!

SOUBI: Don't waste my time. What is it?

ZERO: We have a picture!

Soubi rolled his eyes about to close his phone once again only he had heard another chime and curiosity got the better of him. He glared down at the phone.

ZERO: It's a dirty picture of Ritsuka!

Soubi's mind instantly seemed flooded with all sorts of images of his young love in different outfits, and different poses…and…

…maybe Ritsuka was right…maybe he was a pervert…

Soubi smiled. He was certain of one thing, the Zero pair did NOT have a picture of Ritsuka in any such fashion. Ritsuka wasn't the kind of person who would allow someone to take dirty or perverted pictures of him…

Though Soubi's mind couldn't help but wander as he ignored the Zero pair's text and went back to his painting…

A dirty picture of Ritsuka…no. There was no such thing like it in the world. Even if there was, Soubi would be the only one with a copy…

* * *

When Ritsuka arrived home that afternoon he was beat. Ritsuka did lots of different jobs at the place where he worked, and it so happened that today he had dishwashed. Dishwashing sounded like an easy nothing to it job, but it's actually harder than it seems. They had just gotten a new high powered dishwasher and figuring out how to run it was a feat in itself. But loading the things through and out was difficult especially when you had to carry seven and eight things at once, and most of the time it was very heavy. Especially when they washed the thick metal oven grates.

On top of all that you were constantly on the edge of falling flat on your ass the whole time. The floor would be covered with water, and by the end of the day you were performing your own rendition of "Dishwashers On Ice."

Ritsuka had caught Jenny before she fell today. Jenny was a new dishwasher there, originally from America. Though she had moved here not a week ago, and he was pretty sure she had a crush on him…

It might have been the way she blushed every time he said her name, "Pa-ku-san." Her last name was Parker. It might also have been the way her face lit up when he caught her moments before hitting the ground. Had it been Soubi he would have caught what she was carrying too, but Ritsuka was not as skilled as him, and after helping her up it was the only thought in his head. It might also have been the way she made every excuse to ask him something, or carelessly grazed his hand with hers. Or it might just have been because Yuiko told him that at the end of their shift, as Jenny got into her parents car and disappeared from view.

Ritsuka had thought about it the whole walk home. He had never thought too much about women…or men for that matter. The only one he ever thought about was Soubi… though it was almost like Soubi should be a separate sex all together. That was a good idea. He had a sudden vision of himself filling out some paperwork that asked:

Check one:

Sex: Male _ Female_ Soubi_

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

As he headed up the stairs he noticed Miyagi-san at her door trying to put her key in the lock, though her hands were shaking quite terribly. Ritsuka's hand appeared around hers a moment later assisting her.

"Oh, thank you," she said smiling as Ritsuka then held the door open for her.

"Did you have a good date Miyagi-san?"

"Oh yes, Seito is always so ramantic..."

"He sounds wonderful...wish I could have met him."

"Oh...yes... _he_ would have loved to meet you I'm sure..." she said softly.

"Want some help with dinner Miyagi-san?" Ritsuka asked.

"Oh no deary, I can manage. You go home and rest you look beat. You poor thing," she said softly looking at him.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said smiling.

"Tsk, tsk!" she said. "You go and get some sleep..."

Ritsuka smiled. "Alright Miyagi-san. Take care, I'll talk to you later." Ritsuka left her apartment heading up another set of stairs to his.

* * *

Ritsuka looked up as he arrived at his door to see Soubi sitting outside it smoking a cigarette. He felt his anger rise instantly.

"Put that out! You're in a hallway!"

"Sorry," Soubi answered as he got to his feet and Ritsuka unlocked the door letting him in.

"If you want to finish that go out onto the balcony," Ritsuka snapped, and Soubi did.

Ritsuka sat down on his sofa waiting patiently, and when Soubi finished he came back inside and sat beside him.

He leaned over giving him a soft kiss and saying, "How was work?"

"Tiring," Ritsuka answered stifling a yawn.

"Want a back rub?" Soubi asked.

"No," Ritsuka answered. "I'm fine. I was supposed to see where you worked wasn't I? Sorry…I decided to work a little later to make up for my being late this morning."

"It's okay," Soubi said. "I can show you anytime."

"What do you do?" Ritsuka asked again.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if I just show you when the time comes?" Soubi asked smiling. Ritsuka stared at him, a thought suddenly striking him.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're a nude model or something like that!"

"My my Ritsuka, what a dirty mind you have," Soubi teased him pulling him closer. "Would you like to see me naked, is that why you want to come to my job so badly?"

"No!" Ritsuka snapped. His face flushing at the very thought. He could just about imagine Soubi on a photography set undoing his the buttons on his silk shirt letting it slowly fall to the ground as the sudder sounds from the nearby camera supplied music in the background. Ritsuka shook his head. He face had become very warm at the thought. But he knew one thing. Soubi could not have a normal job. Soubi was too special to have a normal job.

Maybe he was spy. He pictured Soubi in a trench coat with a magnifying glass in his hand. The classic Sherlock Holmes image. Soubi removed his detective hat and undid his trench coat revealing a bare chest and...

Ugh! Ritsuka shook his head again. Damn it! Why do all his day dreams about Soubi end with him striping!

"Don't worry I'm not a nude model Ritsuka."

"Then don't imply it—"

"You came up with that idea out of your own dirty little mind."

Rituska pushed away from him sulking in chibi form at the end of the couch.

Soubi laughed. "I'll show you where I work later. For now, how about you tell me about that jar over there."

Ritsuka looked up to see where he was pointing. It was his savings jar…he was saving up to buy something nice for Soubi. No special reason, just a thank you for everything Soubi did for him. Including but not limited to: driving him places, paying his rent, taking him out to eat, fixing his bike when and should it break, paying his phone bill, helping him move out when his mother went… well, etc.

He couldn't tell Soubi what the money was really for. So he lied. Ritsuka jumped up going over to the jar. "It's my savings. I'm saving up to buy a new video game."

Ritsuka gasped lightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He had not heard Soubi get up from the sofa, but he was there. The guy was like a freaking ninja sometimes with the way he appeared from outta nowhere… Soubi placed his chin on Ritsuka's head looking down into the jar.

"Not much there," he said.

"I know," Ritsuka said sadly, hating to admit it. There couldn't have been more than sixteen dollars there.

"Ritsuka, you know I'll buy you whatever you want…" Soubi said letting him go so he could turn Ritsuka around to face him. "Anything in this world you want, I'll save up the money and get it for you."

"I don't want you to do that," Ritsuka said truthfully. "You spend enough on me…"

"Tsk," Soubi sighed taking ahold of Ritsuka's hands which showed signs of the work he did. "Look at this… I told you that you didn't have to work either, and yet you still insisted…"

"Of course I insisted, I'm tired of feeling like a mooch…or a pimp."

"A pimp?" Soubi asked questionably, with a slightly comical expression.

"Well…you know... It's like all I ever do is make you work, and then take the money you earned. I don't want to do that Soubi…here…"

He walked over to his desk drawer pulling out a notebook. "I've been keeping track of everything you spend on me…and one day I'll pay you back I just—"

He turned back to Soubi who had stopped his words with a kiss, before pulling away.

"Ritsuka you don't owe me anything," Soubi said softly pulling Ritsuka close so their bodies touched, and he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's small frame. "Not one thing."

"I have a whole book there that says otherwise," Ritsuka said uncomfortably…he didn't like being this close to Soubi…well actually he did but that was part of the problem…

"You want to pay me back…then why don't you work for me?"

"Tsk, doing what!"

"Oh I don't know…" Soubi said and immediately Ritsuka could tell where his mind was going.

"Ugh! No thank you! I'll pay you back with my decently earned money thank you!"

Ritsuka looked down at the book. It was futile…unless he won the lottery or something he would never pay this money back…

"Just throw it away," Soubi said taking Ritsuka's hand and kissing the palm of it was still holding him as close as possible.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped trying to pull away as Soubi placed a series of kisses up his arm. "I just got off work and I haven't taken a shower yet."

Soubi believed that if a lover waited to kiss you only after you got cleaned up, then they didn't love you as much as they claimed. Like men who will only take their girlfriends out to eat if they do their hair and put on a nice dress. People like that disgusted him. He would love Ritsuka in anything; he would love Ritsuka in nothing. He would love him in a coat, he would love him on a boat…

_Damn, Dr. Seuss get out of my head!_

Soubi laughed at the thought of the English children's author…

"What are you laughing about?"

Soubi looked down at him. "I was just thinking how cute you would look on a boat…"

"What!"

"Nothing," Soubi said leaning back down to kiss him once again.

Soubi was like no one Ritsuka had ever kissed before. Let's stop kidding ourselves, Soubi was the only person he had ever kissed, and it was alluring and intoxicating…almost like being drunk without drinking. The smoke? He could look past it. He didn't like the taste of Soubi's cigarettes being in his mouth every time they kissed, but…when you love someone…sometimes the kisses were so passionate that you could hardly notice. Other times it was too strong a taste for Ritsuka to continue. But today…he could barely taste it at all. All he tasted was Soubi…

Ritsuka's knees had given way slightly at his kiss and Soubi of course had held him up…upon noticing it Ritsuka pulled away embarrassed. "It's getting late you should go…"

"…alright…" Soubi said turning to leave. But he couldn't help it…his eyes drifted over to the table where Ritsuka kept his mail. He noticed a letter from his college…

Soubi picked it up thinking some of his mail had arrived here by mistake…though Ritsuka's name was on it.

"Ritsuka…what's this?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka who had gone into the kitchen to make himself a snack turned to look at it. He had almost forgotten…

"Oh that's…that's nothing…it's just…"

Rip! The dreaded sound of tearing paper.

"What are you doing!" Ritsuka snapped walking over to him. "That's my mail you can't read it!"

"Dear Aoyagi Ritsuka, we have received word from your middle school that you have taken and passed all the necessary exams to get into college. Congratulations on your success! If you are looking for a college currently, then look no further, because —"

Ritsuka finally managed to rip the letter from his hand. "I told you not to!" he snapped blushing.

"You're going to college…at your age…"

"I hadn't decided on anything yet," Ritsuka said putting the letter back on the table.

"That's my school you know. It would be great if we were classmates…"

"…"

"Say you'll come to my school…" Soubi said walking over to him.

Ritsuka sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Skipping high school would mean he would miss out on a lot, especially seeing as all his friends would be going. He also wasn't looking forward to being the only fifteen year old in college. Everyone would probably think he was strange or…

Soubi could see Ritsuka's mind racing. Probably playing out every situation possible, as well as the pros and cons… he smiled. Ritsuka rarely made a decision on the spur of the moment perhaps he should…assist him…

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's lower back pulling him close. "Say you'll come to my school…" he said again.

"Soubi…it's…it's complicated… I—"

Soubi kissed him softly before pulling back. "Say it…"

"Sou—"

Soubi had lost their little mind game the other day, he had broken first…but not today. Today Soubi was determined that Ritsuka would break first, because at the moment he wanted nothing more than to have Ritsuka at school with him. It would mean so many things. They would get to spend more time together, they could help each other…study (...yeah, let's say study), he could keep an eye on his young lover, and…Ritsuka… Ritsuka would have to call him senpai…

The game was on...

"Say it," Soubi urged while his hand found its way up Ritsuka's shirt touching his chest lightly before leaning down, placing a few soft kisses on his neck.

"Soubi what are you—"

"Say it…"

"I can't I—"

Soubi softly turned his lover around so his back was to him. He held Ritsuka's wrists and pinned him close with one arm while he brought the other one up to softly caress Ritsuka's cat ear. He knew how Ritsuka hated it…it was just one of the many tools in his arsenal of things that annoy his Ritsuka. The cat ears of young neko's were extremely sensitive, and Ritsuka gasped at the new sensation.

"Soubi!" he snapped. "Stop it!"

"Say it," Soubi said playfully.

Ritsuka struggled, "No! Stop it, damn you!"

"Just say it my love," Soubi whispered softly before softly biting his feline ear.

"Nya!" Ritsuka gasped blushing furiously.

How cute, Soubi thought upon hearing the sound Ritsuka had made, and with that he bit just a little harder…

"Nngh! Okay…okay, fine!" Ritsuka gasped, and Soubi released him.

"Good, tomorrow I'll take you to sign up," Soubi said. "You'll have to pick classes that are later in the day, because I work during the day. The new semester will be starting soon, so we can't take too long. Until then Ritsuka."

With that Soubi swiftly left before Ritsuka could attempt to say no. He left him, leaving Ritsuka's clothes disheveled and his face flushed, not fully comprehending what he had just agreed to…

* * *

Soubi left Ritsuka's apartment feeling rather happy. Ritsuka was going to go to his school, and he had won a game. He couldn't have felt better…until…

His phone chimed, and looking down it found it was the Zero pair again with another dreaded message.

ZERO: Guess what we have!

SOUBI: A dirty picture of Ritsuka, yes I know…

ZERO: You don't want to see it!

SOUBI: No.

ZERO: But…it's a dirty picture! Of Ritsuka!

SOUBI: That's okay, why look at pictures when I can have the real thing…

ZERO: Ew, we're going to text Ritsuka and tell him you said that!

SOUBI: Go right ahead…

ZERO: Want me to send it to you!

SOUBI: Again no.

ZERO: We're going to send it to you! Does your phone receive pictures?

SOUBI: Yes, but don't bother I will just delete it if you do.

ZERO: But it's a dirty picture of Ritsuka!

Soubi sighed closing his phone. What could they have possibly been talking about?

* * *

_Damn Soubi_! _Damn him_! Ritsuka sighed laying down on his sofa he stared up at the ceiling. This was insane. How could he be thinking about college! He probably would have just gone to high school anyway if Soubi hadn't of pulled that!

What were the college student's going to think if Soubi did something foolish like say Ritsuka and he were boyfriends… Ritsuka could just imagine the sort of trouble Soubi would get into for dating a minor…though it wasn't like they had sex yet…so…no. It was still wrong…

What would they say about his age… He wouldn't be able to relate to any of his classmates because they would all be older than him…it would be awkward…

…he didn't want to go…

Though Soubi had seemed so happy, he really wanted this. Ritsuka could tell.

He sighed giving up. Fine…if it made Soubi happy, he could go to his college…

* * *

The next day Soubi picked Ritsuka up early since it was a rare occasion when he didn't have to work, and he took Ritsuka to show him where he worked…and Ritsuka couldn't believe where they ended up…

"A daycare?" Ritsuka said staring up at the sign overtop the door of the building. "You work here…what are you like a janitor or something?"

"No, I'm the daycare's art teacher."

"Art teacher!" It seemed obvious in retrospect…but somehow it seemed too normal for Soubi. Ritsuka had begun to think Soubi didn't do anything normal people did. Almost as if he had to be a part of something magical or exotic to be something he would do.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to my class," Soubi said leading the way inside but holding the every door they came to open for Ritsuka. Eventually the pair made their way to a small room with tiny tables and chairs, and there were about sixteen young children from two to about four.

When Soubi walked in the children looked up happily.

"Agatsuma-sensei!"

"Agatsuma-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

Ritsuka looked up at him. Soubi had a softness to his eyes and smile on his face as he turned to them. "Good morning class," he said walking in. He looked…quite handsome…

"Good morning!" the class chimed back at different times.

"Today I thought we would all paint someone we admire. So go on and gather your paints, remember to share and try not to make a mess," he said fatally. He would have more luck getting Ritsuka to sleep with him at only fifteen years of age than getting these kids to paint without making a mess.

Ritsuka watched them all hurry off to grab their necessary tools. Soubi looked so lively around them. He smiled and looked happy. Soubi smiled around Ritsuka all the time but normally it was a loving smile, or a submissive smile. This one…was entirely different. This one looked like he was having fun, that he was happy. For the first time, Ritsuka saw Soubi looking happy…

…and he was so good with those kids. He would go around and look at their artwork and give them encouraging comments. Soubi he…he would have made a great dad. _God_, why did that make him blush!

Soubi looked up after helping one student and gave Ritsuka a "why are you just standing there," kind of smile…

He got up walking over to Ritsuka he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Class, I would like you all to meet Aoyagi Ritsuka, he's going to be my assistant teacher for the day."

Then it happened, the students were talking to him, wanting him to play with them, and they called him "Aoyagi-sensei!"

Soubi stood watching Ritsuka off to the side. Part of him hadn't wanted to show Ritsuka where he worked, and now that Ritsuka was here he was wondering how he could have ever wanted such a thing… Ritsuka's was really a different person around children. He wasn't so nervous…or cautious. All his defenses seemed to fall when they were near…

…children can bring out the best in people…

Ritsuka noticed a little blonde haired girl with green eyes sitting off by herself. She was clearly American, probably here because her parents business brought her here. He got up walking over to her.

"Let me see what you have there," Ritsuka said in English so the little girl would understand him.

She turned around, "Huh? What did you say?" she asked in Japanese.

Ritsuka blinked at the girl for a few seconds. She was American but didn't speak English!

Smiling Ritsuka returned to Japanese. "Let me see what you have there," he said leaning over to look.

Her face flushed instantly. "NO!" she said pulling the paper from view. "It not finished!"

"Oh… well can I see it anyway?" Ritsuka asked.

She pouted slightly. "You'll just laugh…"

"No I won't," Ritsuka assured her holding out his hand and she handed the paper over her hands covered in paint from the finger painting she had been working on.

Ritsuka looked down at it. It was a crudely drawn person. Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes… and it hit him…

"Is this Soubi?" Ritsuka asked.

She blinked. "Who's Soubi?"

"Uh, I mean Agatsuma-sensei," Ritsuka corrected himself.

"Oh…uh…uh-huh," the girl said nodding shyly and fiddling with the hem of her dress which was getting covered in paint from her fingers.

"You admire Agatsuma-sensei?"

"Yea," She said smiling. "I like sensei a lot. He's really nice to me…and um…"

Ritsuka smiled, "I admire Agatsuma-sensei too," he said handing it back to her. "It's very good. Keep practicing and someday you'll be an artist just like Agatsuma-sensei…"

She took her painting back and smiling Ritsuka moved onto another student. She looked down at it her face slightly flushed. _His name is Soubi_…_ I know Sensei's first name_...

* * *

Class didn't last too long because it was only a day care class, but Ritsuka helped Soubi clean up the mess left by the students after class.

"I think one of your student's might like you…" Ritsuka said.

"Aw," Soubi said. "Is that your way of telling me you want to sign up for my class Ritsuka?"

"No!" Ritsuka snapped before sighing. "The little girl who was sitting off by herself. She was drawing you as the person she admired most."

"Oh you mean Sachiko-chan. Yeah, she's a nice girl…" Soubi said.

"Sachiko, I would have thought she'd have an American name…"

"No, her parents adopted her from America when she was just a new born, so she's lived here her whole life."

"Oh…"

Soubi finished cleaning the last of the tables and walked over to him. "Are you jealous?"

"What! Of a kid! Please…of course not! I was just thinking…she was sitting by herself and…hasn't she made any friends?"

"Nope, she just sits alone, ignores most people, and when she has to talk to them she's usually kind of rude. You know, like how you were when I first met you," Soubi said. "Though she'll grow out of it eventually I'm sure…"

"…"

Ritsuka walked over to Soubi as he was cleaning some brushed and stood on his toes so he could kiss his cheek. Soubi turned to him, "What was that for?"

"…" Ritsuka turned away. "Have you ever thought about being a Dad Soubi?"

"No, not really."

"Have you…ever thought about women...Soubi?"

Soubi smiled pretty sure he knew where this conversation was heading. "Of course I have."

Ritsuka felt his heart skip a beat. He had not expected that answer. He had expected him to say something like, "Never, you're the only one I think about Ritsuka."

"Well," Ritsuka said softly.

"Well what?" Soubi asked teasing making Ritsuka spin around. "What do you think about them! Have you…have you ever thought about being with…um…"

Soubi turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. "Of course… I'm not gay after all. I find women quite attractive."

Ritsuka's eyes widened slightly…

"I mean, if I was going to look at some porn or something it would have mainly girls in it…"

"You look at porn!" Ritsuka snapped finding the discussion heading in an odd direction considering the room they were in looked like it was something you could pull out of a toy store magazine."

"I love how you find that so surprising Ritsuka," Soubi said grinning. "Yes of course I do. Preferably some with large breasted blonde women…"

Ritsuka looked entirely horrified now. Soubi's smile left his face. "Ritsuka what's wrong?"

"Then…why are you with me," he said. "If you look at porn with women it in, and if you like women then…why are you with me?"

_Don't say Seimei_, Ritsuka thought desperately his hand balled into fists at his side.

"I watch porn with women because I am attracted to women…they're hot, I won't deny that," Soubi said smiling once again. "I am with you because I am attracted to you, and I adore you. I love you, for you. Not because you're male, or even if you weren't it wouldn't be because of that."

He walked over to Ritsuka tilting his head up so Ritsuka would look at him. "I love Ritsuka exactly how Ritsuka is…"

Ritsuka felt slightly more hopeful. Soubi loved him for him… Ritsuka smiled certain he would never forget this moment…

He stood up and added snidely, "Besides if there was some good Ritsuka porn out there believe me I would be all over that!"

…and with that the good moment was gone…

* * *

A few hours later he and Soubi were sitting in the registration office at Soubi's school and Ritsuka was filling out the paperwork to join.

"If you don't mind my asking," the woman behind the desk said as she shifted through some paperwork. "What made you decide to come to our school?"

_I came because my boyfriend was going to rape me if I didn't,_ Ritsuka thought animatedly but said, "It seems like the best choice at the current time."

Soubi turned hiding his smile…

The lady directed him over to a computer so he could pick the classes he wanted. Grinning from ear to ear Soubi tried to do his best to get Ritsuka to pick the classes he wanted him to pick. Though Ritsuka was very persistent and picked only the classes he wanted to take…well…all except for one. When Ritsuka went up to the printer to collect the schedule Soubi had canceled the print job and changed one of the classes quickly before hitting print again.

Ritsuka turned it in to the woman at the front desk so she could enter it in their systems.

Finally the final printed schedule was handed back to Ritsuka and Soubi and he had left the building and were in Soubi's car before he had looked at it closely.

"AH! Soubi!" he snapped turning to him.

Soubi smiled innocently.

"I believe I had a History class at this time!" he snapped.

"History is boring," Soubi said grinning, "You'll enjoy my art class much more."

"Soubi I can't draw!" Ritsuka snapped.

Soubi leaned over kissing Ritsuka softly before pulling back smiling. "Then I'll just have to tutor you…"

"Tsk," Ritsuka sighed. Soubi could be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

Soubi dropped Ritsuka back off at his apartment, and Ritsuka waved goodbye to him before heading upstairs. Only when he got there he found Jenny waiting outside his door. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were seafoam green and she was wearing a a mini skirt with a shirt that showed her shoulders and her hair was done up in a punk rock kinda way.

"Paku-san," he said upon spotting her. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to him smiling. "I got your address from the check stub our boss filled out so I thought I would come and see you," she said.

_Isn't that sort of illegal_, Ritsuka thought to himself before brushing the thought away. "What did you need?"

"Oh, nothing...I just wanted to talk. Ugh...about um...work..."

"What about work?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ugh, well... I was wondering when we put the big soup bowls away are they supposed to go on the top shelf or...or the bottom."

"...the bottom..."

"Oh, gosh thanks I really wasn't sure...well... I'll see you later then Ritsuka," she said smiling and with a slight look of panic took off from around him.

"Uh, wait Paku-san!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Do you want to come inside and have something to eat?" he asked.

"Ugh...sure!" She said happily.

* * *

Soubi looked down noticing Ritsuka had left his wallet in the car. _He'll need that_, Soubi thought. So he immediatly turned the car around and headed back...

* * *

"I don't really know how to cook so I have a lot of warm up meals is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You don't have home made meals Ritsuka?"

"Um...not really. Soubi cooks them for me sometimes."

"Soubi! Who is that?" she asked following Ritsuka intot he kitchen.

"He's my...friend."

"Oh," She said looking around. "My, your apartment is so cool! Your parents must be really rich!"

"Uh...no. I don't live with my parents," Ritsuka said. "My Dad was in America last time I heard from him. That was over a year ago, and my Mom...she's sick. So she doesn't live with me right now. I'm hoping she'll get better soon though."

He got into the fridge pulling out a warm up Pizza. "Is this ok?"

"That's fine," She said. "So...you live here...all alone..."

"Yeah, it's fine. Soubi comes to visit me a lot."

"Oh, you're friend. Is he nice?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ritsuka said without thinking much on it.

"What about Yuiko?" she asked. "She's your...friend...too right."

"Sure," Ritsuka answered as he placed the frozen Pizza on a pan. "She's been my friend ever since I moved here..."

"Oh...you like her then right..."

"Of course I do," Ritsuka said placing the pan in the oven. He thought he knew what she was trying to get at, "She's just my friend though... We're not dating or anything."

"Oh," she said her expression brightening up considerably.

* * *

Soubi walked up the stairs to Ritsuka's apartment his wallet in hand, and noticed the door was opened just a crack. "Ritsuka," he called stepping cautiously inside.

He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and he rounded the corner to find Ritsuka in the kitchen with a girl...

Instantly he felt like his stomach had caught on fire. He had always been a jealous man, and he was possessive of his Ritsuka. "Who is this?" he asked with a tone that had every air of politeness.

"This is Paku-san," Ritsuka said. "She's my co-worker."

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully. "Oh, are you Soubi!"

"...yes..."

"Oh Ritsuka told me about you," she said holding out her hand.

Reluctantly Soubi shook it, less cautious now, but still leery.

"What did you come back for?" Ritsuka asked curiously.

"You forgot your wallet."

"Oh...did I?" he looked down at Soubi's hand where he saw it. "Thanks for bringing it back—"

Ritsuka had made to grab it, only Soubi held it back and snuck it a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes darted in Parker's direction and felt a sick satisfaction at the look of shock on her face.

"Ugh," Ritsuka snatched the wallet from him. "Would you not—"

"Um...can I use your bathroom!" The girl said looking like she had suddenly gone into panic mode!

"Sure it's just down the hall," Ritsuka said.

"Thank you!" she spat hurriedly before rushing away looking almost like she might cry.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped.

"She likes you Ritsuka," Soubi said. "It was best to let her get the picture now."

"That was rude, and mean, and you're going to apologize to her as soon as she gets back!"

"No," Soubi answered.

"Tsk..."

"I won't apologize to anyone who is trying to steal my Ritsuka away from me," he said walking close to him.

"She's not trying to steal me!" Ritsuka snapped. "She is my co-worker and—"

"What is this Ritsuka?"

"..."

"Payback for my comment on being attracted to women? I didn't wish to lie, because I know how you hate it when I lie, so I told you the truth and now you're punishing me by inviting this girl over..."

"No!" Ritsuka snapped as Soubi grabbed him pulling him close. "No one compares to you Ritsuka. No woman, nor man in this world could compete with you," Soubi said softly forcing him into a kiss.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka snapped as soon as he found a chance to pull away. Soubi's kisses were quite different in this state. They were more forceful and less loving. Ritsuka could only remember one other time when Soubi had acted this way.

"Ugh!"

The gasp made both Ritsuka and Soubi turn. Jenny was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Sorry...I didn't see...um...Bye Ritsuka!

With that she took off from the apartment Ritsuka made to follow only to have Soubi's hand grasp his arm rather tightly and and lead him into the bedroom where he Soubi pushed Ritsuka down on his bed and immediately began to kiss him dispite Ritsuka's many attempts to pull away. Soubi was scary like this... While Ritsuka was certain Soubi would never rape him, it was all too painfully obvious that Soubi had enough strength to do so if he wished to, and while Soubi stealing kisses, and stealing his ears were entirely different, neither felt very good to him.

"Soubi STOP IT!" Ritsuka snapped furiously attempting yet again to pull his arms free from the vice like grip. "STOP IT NOW!"

Immediatly Soubi let go of him, no longer pinning him to the bed. However he remaind looming over top of him a look of sadness to his eyes. "...I don't want to lose you Ritsuka."

"..." Ritsuka stared up at him. "Will you stop getting so jealous. She was just a girl from work nothing more! You're acting like you caught me making out with her or soemthing!"

"..." Soubi sighed. "I know... I'm sorry..."

"Sou... Look, you don't have to worry about me being with someone else. If...If I was going to dump you I would tell you, I wouldn't just go off with someone else like that..."

"...I know..."

"Then what are you worried about!"

"Losing you..." Soubi answered.

"Well you just might if you keep this shit up," Ritsuka snapped though with an air of playfullness that made Soubi smile.

"By the way, thank you."

"For what?" Ritsuka asked.

"For signing up to go to my school. I can't tell you what it means to me..." Soubi said leaning down and kissing him once again.

_Much better_... Ritsuka found himself thinking as Soubi's tounge crept between his lips. It wasn't forceful at all, and it was loving just how he liked Soubi's kisses to be.

Soubi couldn't help but inwardly reward himself for the moan he forced Ritsuka to make as he moved his kissing from his lips to his neck. If Ritsuka was moaning it meant he was doing his job correctly. _Damn_, Soubi tought as he unbuttoned Ritsuka's shirt. Why wouldn't he just let them go all the way already? Ritsuka's poor body was screaming for it, yet Ritsuka's mind was telling it no. What a horrible war to be in. Though, at least in this category, Soubi was patient. He knew one day Ritsuka's body would conquer his mind and Soubi would be alowed to please him properly. It was only human nature (afterall) to want to have sex. Someday...perhaps today...

His fingers slid down Ritsuka's stomach to the button on his pants...

Ritsuka who had be lying in relaxed bliss up until that point gasped slightly, his eyes shooting open. "Soubi don't!"

Sighing Soubi pulled back, abadoning his lower half, and enjoy the taste and touch of the top. He knew what Ritsuka liked, and what he didn't. He couldn't call himself Ritsuka's lover without that knowledge.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka suddenly gasped.

Soubi looked up a him. Ritsuka had opened his mouth about to explain when the smell met Soubi's nose. Something was burning...

Jumpin to his feet, with Ritsuka on his heels, he rushed into the kitchen where smoke was billowing from the stove. Immediately Soubi turned it off and flung open the door. The fire alarms began going off...

Ritsuka grabbed a book waving it infront of the fire alarm to get it to shut up, and Soubi placed the nearly unrecognizable pizza on the counter.

When all had calmed down Ritsuka joined Soubi in the kitchen. He looked so cute with his white shirt hanging open. Soubi smiled at him.

"Perhaps this is why you don't cook," he joked.

* * *

**SCORE CARD**

SOUBI: 1

RITSUKA: 1

* * *

***Check out "My Loveless Short Stories," to read a deleted scene from this chapter!**

**My God I thought that chapter would never end! Whaa! Ok, so sadly I failed already after only 1 chapter. My goal of meeting 10,000 words a chapter is ruined, as I've posted this at only 8,000 some. I suppose I could have just waited and posted this when I had enough words but it seemed silly to add more for this chapter because every other part I would want to write needs to be in a brand new chapter. I don't like chapters that are too long anyway. It hurts my eyes when trying to read...**

**Ah well...**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**


End file.
